


A Day Spent in Bed is Never Wasted

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [81]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: For the first time in weeks Sansa has a day off and she's gonna spend it in bed. But Ghost and Lady really need to get out and Jon is fairly certain it's not his turn.





	A Day Spent in Bed is Never Wasted

“It's your turn…” Sansa moaned when a wet tongue licked her hand. The early rays of sunshine already warmed her face, but she turned around planning on falling asleep once more. She needed it. She needed every extra minute she could get. For the first time in weeks she finally had a day off and she was planning on spending it entirely in bed taking care of the dark circles under her eyes.

Jon wrapped his arm firmly around her and his soft lips kissed her temple. “Well, last time was my turn too. It can’t always be my turn.”

“That wasn’t last time.” 

A pair of paws landed on the mattress next to Sansa’s head and the wet tongue now licked her cheek. 

“I'm pretty sure that was last time.” Jon buried his face in her neck. 

Sansa kept her eyes firmly shut however. “Seriously…” She murmured. “For the first time in weeks I can sleep in and then all of a sudden it’s my turn.” She turned her face away from the licking tongue. “I'm a lady and although I hate it and don’t think it’s fair or just that my worth is partly measured by my beauty. I need my beauty sleep.”

“I can keep the bed warm?” Jon kissed her sensitive neck. “Just walk around the block. You’ll be back in five minutes or so.”

“Or you could be the one slipping out of the bed to have that five minute walk and I can keep the bed warm.” 

Maybe it was her turn. Maybe Jon had indeed been the last one walking Ghost and Lady in the early morning on a day off. But she was not gonna give in right now. And she was certainly not gonna admit that maybe she was wrong.

“Or we can both stay in bed and clean up the mess later.” Jon kissed her collar bone, but with a shock Sansa sat up in bed.

“Jon!” She screamed, her voice echoing through the bedroom. “That's just disgusting. Only a man can come up with a solution that stupid.” She shook her head.

Jon looked up at her with a glimmer in his brown eyes. His hair was messy and the frown on his forehead seemed to deepen with each day that passed and yet he seemed more handsome every day. “Well, since you’re awake now. You can walk the dogs.”

“O no, that’s not how this game works, Jon Snow!” Sansa stepped out of bed and lady circled around her bare feet. Sansa grabbed the sheets and pulled them from the bed exposing Jon’s naked body. “Since this is your fault, you will share my misery. We’re gonna walk the dogs together.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Come on, you’re keeping them waiting.”

Jon pushed himself up and leaned on his elbows. “Sometimes you can be truly mean, do you know that?” 

“Still waiting.” Sansa raised her eyebrows and she reached for a dress to pull over her head quickly. “If this does end up in a mess, you can clean it all by yourself.” She reached for her hipster, her socks and her shoes. “And while you’re cleaning the mess, I will be downstairs watching Netflix without you.”

Jon stepped out of the bed. “You wouldn’t dare do that.” He put his pants and a shirt on and slipped into his comfortable shoes. “We swore we’d never do that.”

“You had it coming.” Sansa smiled however when she opened the door of the bedroom. “Come on Lady, come on Ghost. Both Jon and I wanna get back to bed as soon as possible. So, no dreading this time, okay?”

Both dogs rushed down the stairs and their tails wagged while they walked back and forth in front of the front door. 

Sansa stared at them and reached for Lady’s leash before she kneeled down to carefully put it on. “It's nothing personal, okay? I love you and you know that. I wouldn’t have wanted to miss your company for the world. But you have to admit that the bed is the most comfortable place in this house. If only you and Ghost could wake us up a little bit later on our days off.”

“Are you now apologising to the dog and not to me?” Jon opened the front door, Ghosts leach firmly in his hand. “Well, at least I know my place here in this family.”

The smile on Sansa’s face brightened and she wrapped an arm around Jon’s waist while they started their usual walk around the block. “Are you jealous, Jon Snow?” She turned her face towards him and Jon pouted.

“Very jealous.” Jon’s arm circled around her neck. “Sometimes I think that if I ever leave, you’re gonna miss Ghost more than me.”

Sansa chuckled and then she pecked his cheek. “I'm not gonna miss him more. I think it’s gonna be a tie.”

“Yeah I already feared as much.” Jon shook his head. “Come on, let’s finish this walk and then get back to bed to get some sleep.”

“Or…” Sansa leaned towards him, her lips touching his ear. “We could do something else in the bed.”

“That’s a nice change of plan.” Jon raised his eyebrows when his nose brushed hers. “Is that your way of saying sorry and apologising for rushing me out of bed even though it clearly wasn’t my turn?”

Sansa smiled and then she kissed his lips. “Maybe…”


End file.
